Rouge comme le sang
by Kandychounettes
Summary: Allen et Lavi changent d'école et rencontrent des élèves assez mystèrieux. Lavi et Allen découvrent malencontreusement le secret de cette école qui leur coutera peut-être la vie et qui ferat ressurjir des souvenirs enfouis. Couple :KandaxLavi AllenxWysely


**_Auteurs : Miss's-dgrayman et Allen-kun-MelloK_**

**_Rating : M Pour violence et lemon pour plus tard._**

**_Couples : KandaxLavi et AllenxWiseley_**

**_Genre : Humour/Romance/Horreur/Suspense_**

**_Disclamer : Les personnages sont et resteront toujours à Katsura Hoshino._**

**_Commentaires : Pour ceux qui auront remarqué que cette fic était au départ posté sur le compte Miss'-dgrayman et bien vous avez raison, mais comme nous avons l'intention de faire plus d'une fic ensemble, nous avons décidé de nous créer un compte à deux, alors c'est pour cela que nous l'avons changé sur ce compte._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le début d'une nouvelle vie<strong>_

Un homme à l'apparence d'une trentaine d'années, était accroupi par terre avec un jeune garçon inconscient dans les bras. Le nez enfoui dans le coup du plus jeune, celui-ci était en train d'aspirer toute l'essence de vie qui résidait dans le petit corps frêle qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Tranquillement, le bras gauche de l'enfant commença à devenir noir peu à peu, signifiant que sa vie le quittait lentement.

Si personne n'arrêtait l'étranger, le noir commencerait à s'étendre sur tout le corps du petit aux cheveux blancs, occasionnant sa mort.

Non loin d'eux, un autre enfant acculé contre le mur, pris par de terribles soubresauts, regardait le spectacle macabre qui s'offrait à lui. Le gamin à la tignasse rousse n'osait faire aucun geste, de peur que l'attention du monstre ne se tourne vers lui.

La bouche taché de sang l'homme releva la tête et le fixa d'un regard monstrueux. À croire qu'il avait lu dans les pensées du garçon. Le petit ne put réprimer un gémissement de peur de sortir de ses lèvres face à ces yeux rouge qui brillait d'une lueur malsaine. L'homme le regarda quelques instants le détaillant, puis lui fit un sourire signifiant que son tour viendrait et il replongea dans le cou du blanc.

- Non. La parole du roux ne fut que murmure où y était mêlé tristesse et peur.

Comme seul réponse le monstre ne fit que sourire de toutes ses dents au creux du cou de l'autre enfant.

-TOI! Lâche-le tout de suite

Dans un sifflement digne d'un animal sauvage le suceur de sang se détourna de l'enfant

- Même si je m'arrête maintenant il y perdra quand même son bras gauche.

- Je ne te le répéterai pas une deuxième fois! Lâche-le!

N'ayant gère le choix vu qu'il n'était pas assez fort contre ses assaillants, il relâcha l'enfant et les quitta, leur promettant qu'il reviendrait un jour ou l'autre pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

* * *

><p>- Dépêche-toi Allen nous allons être en retard. Cria le père du jeune homme au bas de l'escalier.<p>

Quelques secondes plus tard, Mana vit son fils de 17 ans, descendre les marches à toute vitesse.

- Pourquoi faut-il qu'on s'habille propre? Demanda l'adolescent d'un ton las, tout en essayant d'ajuster son gilet noir par-dessus sa chemise blanche.

- Parce que ce soir nous allons souper chez Lulubell.

- Je le sais ça, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que ça fait des milliers de fois qu'on va souper chez elle et qu'on s'est toujours habillés normalement. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'aujourd'hui c'est différent?

- Parce que ce soir c'est différent mon petit Allen.

- Papa! Combien de fois faut-il que je te dise que je ne suis plus un gamin.

- Tu as tellement grandi! Lui répondit son père d'une voix pleurnicheuse. Qu'est-ce que je faire quand mon bébé partira de la maison, hein?

Reprenant son sérieux Mana reprit.

- Alors tu es prêt?

- Oui, on peut y aller.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent dans l'entrée, enfilèrent leurs chaussures et quittèrent la maison. Empruntant l'allée de pierre Allen suivit son père jusqu'à la voiture et ils y entrèrent.

Pendant le trajet.

-Alors Allen personne en vue?

- Euhh, pourquoi tu me demande ça? Dit-il des rougeurs sur les joues, sachant que trop bien ou voulait en venir son père.

- Il doit bien y en avoir une qui fait battre ton cœur, non? Lui dit-il un sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

- N-non, il n'y en as pas.

- HA!

Faisant le saut, Allen regarda son père pour lui dire son mécontentant, mais il se retint voyant le sourire s'affichant sur son visage. Ça ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

- À moins que ce ne sois un garçon dont tu t'es amouraché.

Le cœur du blandinet rata un battement et il devint soudainement très nerveux. Tout en ce tripotant les mains pour passer sa nervosité, il essaya de prendre la parole pour dire à son père qu'il n'était pas gay… Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, preuve qu'au final, il n'était vraiment pas capable de mentir à son père.

Voyant la réaction de son fils, le sourire de Mana s'accentua.

- Ah, on dirait que j'ai touché juste.

- …

Tout à coup le paysage à l'extérieur de la voiture devint très intéressant aux yeux de l'adolescent.

- Allons Allen, pourquoi ne m'as- tu pas dis que tu étais gay? Tu sais très bien que je ne te jugerai jamais sur ce que tu es ou sur ce que tu dis.

- Bon on est arrivé!

- Allen je n'ai pas fini, non Allen reste dans la voiture, j'en ai pas fini avec toi.

- Moi j'ai fini.

- Allen, restes assis.

- Papa, je n'ai pas encore de petit ami, alors arrête de t'inquiéter.

- D'accord, mais quand tu seras prêt dis le moi, je vais t'acheter une boite de préservatif.

- Oui, Oui. Lui répondit-il déjà loin de la voiture ne voulant plus parler de ÇA avec son père.

Arrivé sur le paillasson de Lulubell, le blanc ce mit à toquer.

Toc, toc, toc, TOC! TOC! TOC!

Étant perdu dans ses pensées à cause de la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son père, Allen ne vit pas la porte s'ouvrir et ne se rendit pas compte qu'il continuait toujours de cogner… Mais cette fois-ci pas sur la porte, mais plutôt sur une tête rousse.

- Aie, aie, aie! Allen mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Je sais très bien que mes cheveux sont presque de la même couleur que la porte, mais tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de me confondre avec. Dit le garçon roux, d'un petit rire.

- Oups, euh je suis désolé Lavi, je, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- Je vois ça.

C'est là que Mana décida d'arriver.

- Bonjour mon petit Lavi, comment vas-tu?

- Très bien, merci. Et vous?

- Très bien. Est-ce que je peux entrer?

- Euh… oui bien sûr entré.

Mana entra, mais bizarrement Allen resta sur le pas de la porte. C'est alors que celui-ci prit la parole.

-Et bien c'est quoi ces manières, on dit bonjour au père de son meilleur ami, mais pas à son meilleur ami! Dit-il d'un air faussement boudeur.

- Eh bien disons que tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps… Et puis c'est normal que je ne t'aie pas dit bonjour parce que vois-tu, quand c'est mes meilleurs amis…

Un grand sourire fendit les lèvres de Lavi

-Je préfère leur donner de gros câlins! Continua le borgne en écrasant le blandin dans ses bras.

-Toujours aussi stupide à ce que je vois. Dit Allen avec le sourire aux lèvres et en donnant quelques tapes amicales dans le dos de son ami.

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça…Aller entre.

Comme c'était la fin des vacances d'été et que les garçons ne s'étaient pas vu de tout l'été, car Lavi avait passé toute ses vacances chez son grand-père, ils échangèrent quelques nouvelles.

- C'était les vacances les plus merdiques de toute ma vie! Jiji m'a quasiment tué avec tous les travaux qu'il m'a fait faire. Il me donnait tout le temps des bouquins à lire et à retenir puis me disais de réécrire le plus d'informations dont je me souvenais!

Ils furent coupés dans leur conversation quand qu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine… Parce que devant eux se tenait la mère de Lavi, Lulubell et le père d'Allen, Mana, qui s'embrassaient sans retenu.

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent aussitôt pour donner un peu d'intimité à leur parent. C'était plutôt devenu une habitude pour eux.

Quoi une habitude! D'iriez-vous…

Et oui, c'est le cas… Car disons que ces derniers mois leurs parents avait ENFIN décidé de sortir ensemble. ENFIN, parce que cela faisait des années que ces deux-là se connaissaient et pendant toute l'enfance, leurs parents avaient restés en contact se voyant très souvent. C'est ainsi que tout au long de leurs années de vie, Allen et Lavi n'avaient pas resté indifférent aux sentiments que leurs parents se donnaient l'un envers l'autre. Jamais les garçons n'avaient manqués les yeux doux, les petits mots affectueux et les gestes plus qu'amicales que se faisaient les futurs amoureux… Et bien franchement, ils se demandaient encore pourquoi leurs parents avaient entendu si longtemps pour se déclarer leur flamme.

Pendant que les deux tourtereaux continuèrent à s'embrasser, leurs adolescents continuèrent leur conversation à voix basse.

- Et puis toi Allen, comment ça va?

- Ça pourrait aller mieux… Dison que je viens d'avoir une conversation avec mon père concernant ma vie sexuel… Mais à part ça tout va pour le mieux.

- Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour.

- Comment ça il fallait que ça arrive un jour, un meilleur pote n'es pas sensé dire à bien je suis désolé ou ah ça craint.

- Si tu préférais que je te dise autres chose, il fallait le dire. Répondit le beau roux avec un sourire moqueur.

S'énervant contre son amis, car celui-ci se moquait ouvertement de lui, Allen fit trop de bruits, alertant leurs parents qui arrêtèrent de se minoucher et comme si de rien était, ils se retournèrent et regardèrent les deux adolescents.

- Dépêchez-vous le repas va refroidir.

- C'n'est pas vraiment notre faute. Dirent les deux amis à voix basse avec un petit sourire.

Vers la fin du souper, Mana et Lulubell se levèrent et prirent la parole.

- Les enfants nous avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer.

- La semaine prochaine moi et Mana allons nous marier.

* * *

><p>Les jours suivant cette annonce furent très chargés pour la nouvelle famille, voulant commencer une nouvelle vie, ils décidèrent d'emménager dans un nouveau quartier situé dans une nouvelle ville. Et c'est ainsi qu'à la fin de la semaine ils emménagèrent dans leur nouvelle maison et le jour suivant ce fut le mariage. Et qui dit mariage dit lune de miel. Et qui dit lune de miel dit laisser les enfants seul à la maison… Et cela pas toujours conseillé… Enfin, particulièrement pour ceux-ci…<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Preview du prochain chapitre<em>**

**_Les 7 jours les plus débiles :_**

**_- AU FEU!_**

**_- ALLEN! CE N'EST PAS CE QUE TU CROIS, JE VAIS TOUS T'EXPLIQUER!_**

**_- AHHHH, UN SINGE EN SPIDO!_**

**_- Je me demande pourquoi tu y crois. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a été accusé de 6 meurtres, que les policiers ont retrouvé des organes chez lui et qu'on entend, parfois, des personnes crier comme s'ils allaient mourir, de chez lui, qu'il est nécessairement dangereux._**

**_- TU L'AS TUER!_**

**_- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? On l'enterre?_**

**_- Regarde Allen j'ai trouvé un jouet super cool, il vibre quand on appuis sur le petit bouton et en plus il a des vitesses!_**

**_Ce n'est qu'après que la dame fut partit avec son garçon que Kanda comprit qu'il avait bel et bien un magazine d'homme nus dans les mains, mais ne savait aucunement d'où il sortait._**

**_- AU MON DIEU TOUS LE MONDE VA VOIR NOTRE CORPS SI INNOCENT ET SI PUR SANS PAYER. VITE IL FAUT ALLER S'HABILLER!_**

**_- Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'auras plus du tout froid lorsque que j'en aurais fini avec toi._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cette avertissement s'adresse aux défoncés mentaux (Ceux qui sont comme nous... XD) :<em>**

**_Nous avisons qu'au prochain chapitre les défoncés mentaux sont priés de ne pas le lire s'ils veulent garder un minimum de stabilité et s'ils désirent ne pas empirer leur état. (Ne surtout pas prendre exemple sur nous) XD_**

**_Tout ça pour dire: Vive la suite!_**  
><strong><em>Tourlou!<em>**


End file.
